Silver Shadows
by Panthere
Summary: Trahi, Harry, après sa sortie d'Azkaban, disparaît du monde magique, cherche son héritage et se trouve une nouvelle identité. Mais son passé n'a pas l'intention de le laisser seul...voir résumé à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Shadows**

Auteur : Wolven Spirits

Traductrice : Panthere

Correctrice :Ce chapitre est corrigé par Polly pour l'expérience. Merci beaucoup Polly !

Note de la traductrice : Je préfère le titre original car en français, ça fait « Ombres argentées » ou « Ombres grises » ! Pas terrible. Si vous comprenez assez bien l'anglais allez voir cet fic en anglais !Je traduis cette fic pour progresser en anglais et aussi parce que je trouve que cette fic est géniale.

Disclaimer :  Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ou à Wolven Spirits. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient. Je ne gagne rien du tout.

**Je cherche un correcteur ou une correctrice !**

**Résumé **: Accusé pour meurtre, Harry se trouve condamné à Azkaban, alors que le monde sorcier se croit débarrassé de Voldemort pour toujours. Seul Harry connaît la vérité mais personne ne le croit. Trahi par ses amis, Harry découvre son héritage et disparaît de la circulation. Après le recommencement de sa vie dans un nouvel environnement, il s'aperçoit que son passé n'a pas l'intention de le laisser seul.

NDT : Je remplace ce chapitre car l'auteur y a apporté des modifications. De plus j'ai décidé pour plus de facilité, de laisser le surnom du personnage , Wolf, au lieu de le traduire en Loup ce qui serait moins beau, il faut bien avouer.

**Bonne lecture !**

Dégageant ses cheveux humides de son visage, le magnifique jeune homme flâna avec un sourire plutôt provocateur, bougeant avec une grâce difficilement imaginable. Les sifflements et autres bruits appréciateurs le laissèrent indifférent, car il était concentré sur la file d'attente pour les douches.

Avançant lentement pour soulager son corps de n'importe quelles douleurs, il fit un pas dans la salle de bain, et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il enleva les morceaux de cuir serré et qui avaient été qualifié d'une façon ou d'une autre d'habits, il s'avança dans la douche, lavant les conséquences de son travail.

Beaucoup de gens ne considèrent pas la danse comme un sport, mais lui en savait quelque chose. Vingt minutes de spectacle, même sans les lumières d'un théâtre, auraient laissé n'importe qui en sueur, et fatigué, bien que l'endurance pouvait augmenter comme pour cet homme aux cheveux d'argents. Néanmoins, c'était tout de même un entraînement, et il l'appréciait entièrement. Il était l'un de ceux qui pouvaient vraiment exécuté une danse du poteau (1) que l'on aimait regarder. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps et qu'il ne s'était pas exercé avant de perfectionner sa danse. Mais cela valait la peine.

Ses yeux émeraudes se fermèrent lentement tandis que l'eau froide coulait le long de son corps et qu'il appliquait le savon sur lui-même. C'était bien mieux quand il sentait bon. Une fois que les traces de sa séance d'entraînement furent effacées, il sortit de la douche et il prit la serviette posée devant lui. Séchant son corps avec un vague mouvement de sa main, il enveloppa la serviette autour de ses cheveux.

Mettant ses nouveaux vêtements, il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Les bretelles en cuir cachaient à peine ses muscles. Ses larges épaules soutenaient des bras puissants, façonnés par les heures d'entraînement. Ses tatouages ressortissaient de sa peau, bien qu'il ne soit pas très pâle. Sur son bras gauche, l'ombre d'un loup hurlant à la lune, et commençant du bas de son dos en montant jusqu'à son épaule droite, un dragon résidait, ressemblant plus aux serpents chinois qu'autre chose.

Après avoir boutonné le haut de son pantalon en cuir, il enleva la serviette de sa tête, et il laissa ses longs cheveux argentés retomber sur ses épaules. Il saisit une brosse à cheveux et brossa ses cheveux encore humides. Ses cheveux d'argent brillaient à la lumière, la frange tombait devant ses yeux en ce que la plupart appelait une mode. (2) Les autres flottaient légèrement sur ses épaules en égales mèches raides.

Laissant ses cheveux quelque peu secs, il se fit un léger sourire, dévoilant des dents blanches éclatantes, cependant le sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait pas complètement l'air d'avoir 25 ans, seulement quelques personnes savait qu'il avait 30 ans. La plupart des traces de Azkaban étaient parties, bien qu'il avait toujours été maigre, mais c'était en partie effacé, lui laissant un visage mince, parfait pour son travail et sa formation.

En souriant légèrement, il jeta la serviette par terre pour l'elfe de maison la prenne. Il aurait vraiment préféré la plier et l'étendre, mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, Tippy, qui était l'elfe de maison, l'avait tellement réprimander qu'il n'osait plus le refaire.

Il secoua lentement sa tête, puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans l'air léger du couloir, il fit une petite pause pour s'habituer au changement entre l'atmosphère humide de la salle de bain et l'air plus frais du couloir. Puis avec étonnamment très peu de bruits pour quelqu'un portant de lourde botte d'armée, il marcha vers les portes menant au club. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, il grimaça, et quelques instants plus tard, une voix poussant des cris perçant l'emplit de bonheur.

« Papa ! »

Des petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, s'accrochant à lui tel un pot de colle. Il se retourna puis s'agenouilla devant une petite fille à la chevelure noire. En souriant, il la prit et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, la fillette poussa des exclamations de joie.

« Et bien bonjour, mon précieux petit ange. dit-il, en la lançant dans les airs puis la rattrapant. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?Tu ne devrais pas être au lit , demanda-t-il d'un faux ton sévère. »

Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, et qu'elle était donc souvent réveillée tôt le matin. Elle gloussa.

« Nous sommes venus te voir !Maman a dit que tu as eu une dure journée, et que tu avais besoin d'avoir le moral remonté ! »dit-elle, d'un ton autoritaire, juste avant d'agripper ses bras à son cou dans une étreinte.

Il sourit quand un autre visage s'approcha. Elle était grande, avec des cheveux bruns foncés, cascadant aussi librement que les siens, atteignant sa taille. Elle sourit, ses sublimes traits s'éclairèrent lorsque qu'elle s'avança vers lui, ses yeux marrons s'allumèrent d'une lueur chaude. Avec un bras, il l'étreignit, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle prit l'enfant à la chevelure noire dans ses bras, et recula légèrement.

« Tu travailles encore ce soir ? «

Elle soupira, tout en regardant ses vêtements d'un œil appréciateur.

Il approuva, grimaçant légèrement, il enchaîna rapidement.

« Tanner ne se sentait pas mieux aujourd'hui, donc je le remplace, dit-il en donnant un léger haussement d'épaules, ne vous inquiétez pas ! répliqua-t-il avec une petite grimace, Je me rattraperai avec toi. »

Il fit un sourire. Elle roula des yeux et lui donna une légère tape sur le bras.

« Je vais te laisser….si tu es sage… »

Elle rit de son visage triste, qui allait se transformer en moue.

« Oh, est-ce que le petit Wolfie serait malheureux ? »

Elle le taquina, lui tapant légèrement sur le nez. Il pinça le doigt et il grogna, plutôt comme un loup.

« _Le_ petit wolfie doit aller travailler, maugréa-t-il. »

Il lui donna un dernier baiser sur la joue et un sur le front de sa fille, avant de changer immédiatement de comportement. Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et juste avant de passer les portes, il fit un dernier vague Au revoir.

« Teren, tu peux partir, dit Wolf, en entrant au club très occupé ce soir-là. »

La musique passa à un rythme plus rapide et plus exotique. Quelques personnes étaient en train de danser, d'autres regardaient les danseurs et d'autres encore s'occupaient de leurs propre affaires, ignorant ceux qui les entouraient.

« Nuit chargée, commenta-il au jeune homme qui sourit légèrement.

Ca l'est toujours quand tu danses. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui fit un léger sourire. (ndt : faut bien changer de « en souriant légèrement ;)!)

« Je serais à la Maison avec Naomi et Ange. Veran prend une nuit de congé. »

Il remua ses yeux bruns suggestivement. Veran, Teren et quelques autres se relayaient pour rester aux Maisons que le gang de Wolf possédait. Le risque d'être attaqué était trop fort pour les laisser sans surveillance. Malgré les nombreuses protections, on ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent.

La porte se referma doucement derrière lui, et Wolf se dirigea vers le comptoir où un plateau de boissons était prêt à être servi.

« Table douze » dit le barman, en saluant respectueusement Wolf d'un signe de la tête, qui prit le plateau et partit. C'était parti pour une longue nuit.

* * *

_**Celui-qui-a-disparu**_

_Cela fait environ cinq ans que celui-qui-a-trahi a été relâché d'Azkaban. La question qui reste sur les langues de tous est : Où est-il ? Harry Potter, ignoblement connu pour sa trahison de la Lumière n'a pas été vu depuis sa libération. Beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières ne se couchent pas la nuit, étendu dans leur lit et craignant pour leur sécurité. Avec quelqu'un d'aussi aliéné que Voldemort, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ?Beaucoup remettent en question la décision des juges de laisser le meurtrier en dehors d'Azkaban après une si courte condamnation._

_Cornelius Fudge, l'ingénieux Ministre de la Magie, vous propose plusieurs solutions si vous êtes attaqués par un Sorcier Maléfique :_

_Avoir des portoloins approuvés par le ministère dans des endroits facilement accessibles pour un accès rapide en cas de besoin._

_Avoir un point de rendez-vous dans la maison, ainsi vous pouvez être sûrs que tout le monde a quitté la maison sain et sauf._

_Garder votre baguette avec vous en permanence, et vos enfants sous étroite surveillance. Toutes activités suspectes doivent être signalées immédiatement ; vos enfants ou un de vos proches pourrait être sous un sort de magie noire ou pourrait vous trahir et dire votre localisation. _

_Savoir les sorts basiques : Stupéfix, expelliarmus, protégo, pour augmenter vos chances de fuite. _

_Rita Skeeter_

Les yeux noirs se rétrécirent légèrement à la lecture de l'article, les lèvres se tordirent vers le haut en un infâme sourire. Le Garçon-Qui-a-Disparu….. Vraiment, ils ne cesseront jamais de présenter des nouveaux surnoms ridicules pour des personnes. Il avait lu les « solutions » il y a quelques temps, reniflant de dégout sur les pathétiques tentatives du ministère pour être utile. Réellement, ils n'aidaient en rien. En parti car tout le monde savait déjà à propos des portoloins, mais aussi car le sort ne prenait que quelques secondes à être lancé. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils au numéro trois. Garder aussi chaque enfant sous surveillance ? Ils étaient vraiment paranoïaques.

Mais pour le moment, Potter n'avait pas encore été trouvé. Cela l'intriguait, et il doutait qu'il était le seul à voir ces pensées. Potter pouvait facilement être mort, puisque il semblait que c'était dans sa nature d'être insouciant. Non pas que la mort du dernier des Potter l'inquiétait vraiment.

Ses robes noires tourbillonnèrent lorsque le grand homme se levait, après s'être préparé pour un autre jour à enseigner à des élèves simplets.

* * *

Des yeux d'argent fixèrent impassiblement le rougeoyant bol d'eau. Bientôt, ça commencera. Bientôt, ils seront tous balayés par une tornade de chaos, sans direction. Il ne voulait pas penser au résultat, où les choses iraient mal… 

« Fais confiance à tes instincts »murmura doucement une voix masculine, regardant l'homme aux cheveux d'argent dans l'eau. « Les jours reviendront quand d'autres te battront une fois de plus. Ne désespère pas, mais crois en ton Âme, ta famille et tes amis, ton Sang. » Les robes tourbillonnèrent lorsque l'homme se releva, le tissu léger flottant dans la brise fraîche de l'été. Une main pâle entra dans l'eau, le soleil se refléta sur les ondulations de l'eau, et effaça toutes traces des scènes qui venaient de s'y produire.


	2. l'histoire se répète

**Titre :** Silver shadows

**Auteur** : Wolven spirits

**Traductrice** : c'est moi !

**Beta-lectrice **: Polly-P qui a bien voulut dépanner l'auteur (et j'espère que tu me remercieras ! daaah !)(MIKI !MIKI !MIKI MIKI MIKI !)

**Disclaimer : **Bon il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient. L'histoire et quelques persos appartiennent à Wolven spirits et le reste c'est à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé **: Accusé pour meurtre, Harry se trouve condamné à Azkaban, alors que le monde sorcier se croit débarrassé de Voldemort pour toujours. Seul Harry connaît la vérité mais personne ne le croit. Trahi par ses amis, Harry découvre son héritage et disparaît de la circulation. Après le recommencement de sa vie dans un nouvel environnement, il s'aperçoit que son passé n'a pas l'intention de le laisser seul.

**Nda** : Merci pour toutes les reviews !Je sais j'ai un peu traîné ! suis désolée !

Pour la question si Harry est strip-teaseur voici la réponse de l'auteur :

« I guess you could say that, lol. It's not so much of a strip-club though. Simply a club with entertainment, lol. »

En français ça fait :

« Je devine que vous diriez ça, lol. Ce n'est pas tellement un club de strip-teaseurs. Simplement un club avec des spectacles, lol. » Vous êtes rassurés ? Bien !Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : L'histoire se répète

_« Rejoins-moi » murmura la voix froide et aiguë, ignorant le chaos qui les entourait. _

_Les yeux rouges et cruels accrochèrent ses yeux verts, un affreux sourire déforma sa face de serpent. Harry secoua la tête, aveuglement._

« _Vous avez tué mes parents… Comment pourrais-je ? Vous vous attendez à ce que je me joigne à celui qui est responsable de la mort de mes parents ? _

_Il pouvait voir la destruction autour d'eux. Mangemorts et membres de l'ordre du phénix combattaient partout…Les aurors se joignaient au chaos. Harry trembla légèrement. Lord Voldemort avait sa baguette, et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour la récupérer._

_Il vit des visages familiers se tordre et pousser des jurons et des sorts, essayant vaillamment de gagner. Ginny était quelque part assez près, combattant Percy qui avait, étonnamment, rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts._

_« Regarde toi » siffla Voldemort. « Pathétique. Tu ne peux même pas rester debout sans ta baguette magique. Tu es seul. Il n'y a personne pour se tenir près de toi. Ce sont des lâches, des traîtres. Ils ne seront pas avec toi pour toujours. Mais joins toi à moi et, ensemble, nous serons invincibles. »_

Les larmes coulèrent une à une sur le visage de Harry.

« Non...Aucun...» chuchota-t-il, en trébuchant légèrement vers l'arrière.

Il ne serait pas trahi, lui ? Ce sont ses amis…Il pouvait entendre Ron crier des sorts, essayant de protéger Hermione qui s'était tordu la cheville plus tôt dans un combat.

_« Oui, ils devraient te protéger, et non eux même. Voici comment ils te voient : Comme leur sauveur, le garçon qui a survécu, jamais comme Harry Potter. Tu es vraiment seul ; et tu le seras toujours. Viens…Joins toi à moi, Harry. Choisis ce que tu vas faire ; Règne sur le monde à mes côtés. » _

_Il tendit sa main, la peau pâle brillait d'une lueur inquiétante dans la lumière de Poudlard._

_« Non…Je ne peux pas…Je ne serais pas trahi… »_

_La voix de Harry avait pris une teinte hystérique, il recula davantage, jusqu'à qu'il ait atteint le mur, se cognant sur lui douloureusement._

_Le visage de Voldemort se tordit de rage._

_« Alors tu payeras pour ce que tu m'as fait ! »_

_Avec une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Harry, il cria une malédiction. L'explosion fut instantanée, allant loin jusqu'à qu'elle finisse, et obscurcit tout d'une fumée noire. Durant quelques minutes, tout ce qui pouvait être entendu était l'écroulement de la pierre, et quand cela cessa, on vit un trou béant dans le milieu du mur du Hall. _

_Harry toussa légèrement, essayant de forcer son corps, meurtri et battu, à bouger. Après avoir été à nouveau projeté contre le mur, il saignait de tant d'endroits qu'il ne pouvait les compter. Ça et les derniers effets du Doloris n'aidait pas son état actuel._

_Pendant que la fumée se dissipait, il regarda autour de lui avec une horreur croissante. Il pouvait voir des restes de corps mutilés partout, et les regards horrifiés de ceux qui avaient survécus. Il sentit sa main toucher quelque chose de long et mince. Il jeta un coup d'œil, et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand ils virent sa baguette. Il la prit puis il fronça les sourcils. Elle ressemblait à la sienne, mais…non, elle était différente, mais au moins il pourrait se défendre avec en cas de besoin. _

_Il se releva et il s'adossa au mur en haletant péniblement. Si quelqu'un se décidait à l'attaquer maintenant, il n'aurait aucun problème à le tuer. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un corps à quelques mètres de lui. Une main pâle pendait mollement à un bras sortant d'une robe. Mais c'était…_

_« C'est fini, » et vint un chuchotement de l'un des aurors. « Harry Potter a défait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! »_

_Les yeux pendaient du reste du corps, tués par la même malédiction. _

_« Vous les avez tués… » Vint un murmure horrifié, et des halètements choqués se propagèrent au alentours._

_« Comment avez vous pu… » _

_Les regards accusateurs incendièrent son cœur._

_« Mais je n'ai p… »_

_« Harry ! » Vint le cri angoissé de Hermione. «Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu osé tuer ainsi ? Tu-sais-qui était ta cible, pas ces innocentes personnes ! »_

_Elle sanglota, s'accrochant au bras de Ron. Il le regarda d'un œil mauvais. _

_« Tu travaillais probablement pour lui à plein temps, n'est ce pas ? » cracha Ron, l'œil brillant de colère._

_Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai t'ai appelé un jour mon ami ! Traître! » Siffla Ron, attirant Hermione vers lui, comme pour la protéger du courroux de Harry._

_Harry regarda avec horreur comment sa vie avait changé en quelques instants. En un clin d'œil, tout ce que Voldemort avait dit était devenu vrai. Ses amis l'avaient trahis. Il ne lutta pas quand les aurors l'emmenèrent avec eux._

_Il fût amené à son procès. C'était seulement Dumbledore et sa semblante sympathie qui lui donnait une quelconque chance. Avant, il pensait que Dumbledore essayerait de le sauver. Il découvrit bientôt comme il s'était trompé._

_« Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter. Vous êtes accusé de l'utilisation du maléfice de Doloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange, et du meurtre des personnes suivantes :_

_Ginerva Weasley (Ginny)_

_Percival Weasley_

_Susan Bones_

_Amélia Bones_

_Hélène Shacklebolt_

_Mondigus Fletcher_

_Théodore Nott_

_Marcus Flint..._

_La liste sembla ne jamais se terminer. Avant que Dumbledore ne finisse de lire, vingt autres sorciers furent nommés. La moitié était des aurors, et le reste était des mangemorts ou des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il cligna des yeux empêchant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler._

_« Je n'ai pas fait ça ! »_

_Il chuchota tout bas, presque pour lui-même. Il les fixa dans une attitude de défi._

_« Je n'ai pas fait ça ! Je ne les ai pas tués ! »_

_Il avait pratiquement crié, bien que la culpabilité avait quitté sa voix, il réalisa : Il aurait pu le faire. N'avait-il pas perdu sa baguette contre Voldemort…N'avait-il essayé de gagner du temps, ou de se tuer, ou de faire autre chose, ils ne seraient pas morts. Il regarda au loin, confirmant leurs doutes._

_« Il ment ! »_

_La voix coléreuse de Ron résonna dans la salle. _

_« Il a torturé Bellatrix Lestrange, et a tué des douzaines de personnes. Il utilise ses « actes héroïques » pour se sortir des ennuis. Comment pouvez-vous même considérer le laisser partir ? Il n'a pas peur de dire le nom de Vous-savez-qui tout haut ! Il a probablement appris aussi bien le fourchelang grâce à Voldemort ! Je parie qu'il a laissé Cédric mourir ou alors il l'a tué lui-même ! » _

_Hermione sanglota et Ron renonça à déblatérer pour la réconforter, lançant occasionnellement à Harry un regard meurtrier. _

_Harry s'effondra sur son siège. Il se sentait vide. Son prétendu meilleur ami s'était retourné contre lui .Lui ? Torturé Bellatrix Lestrange ? Ron savait la vérité ! Il savait que Harry avait agi sous le coup du chagrin, et que de toute façon sa tentative n'avait blessé Bellatrix nul part. Dumbledore était actuellement en train de parler au tribunal comment il avait agi à la fin de sa 5ème année, comment il avait essayé de détruire son bureau, et comment il avait tué Sirius Black, un homme innocent. _

_Harry ferma ses yeux. Sirius. Il réalisa soudainement. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, il poussa un rire glacial, amer et triste, ignorant les regards qui le condamnaient à son sort. C'était exactement la même situation qui avait mis Sirius à Azkaban. L'histoire se répétait._

_« Mr. Potter ! » aboya le juge, le regardant d'un mauvais œil au dessus de ses papiers tandis qu'il réduisait au silence l'adolescent apparemment aliéné. _

_« Harry James Potter ; vous êtes condamné à 10 ans dans la prison d'Azkaban,(1) pour meurtre et torture. Pour avoir éliminé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, la sentence du baiser du détraqueur est écartée. Vos affaires seront gardées jusqu'à votre sortie. Affaire classée. » _

_Sur un bang du marteau du juge, le destin d'Harry fut scellé._

_Il ne lutta pas quand les aurors l'emmenaient dehors. Mais il sentit les restes de son cœur éclater quand il vit Ron qui s'approchait de lui, son Éclair de Feu en main. Prenant sa baguette magique, Ron la pointa sur le balai._

_« Incendio » siffla-t-il, les yeux brillants de…colère ?_

_Non, d'une jubilation malsaine, tandis que le balai brûlait juste devant Harry – Son dernier souvenir de Sirius. _

_« Non… » dit-il faiblement, alors que le dernier morceau de son balai tombait en cendres, une larme s'échappa de son œil, tandis qu'il essayait à tout prix et avec difficulté à la réprimer._

_« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, Mr. Potter. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici, » dit une voix doucereuse et froide venant de derrière Ron. _

_Harry leva les yeux pour trouver personne d'autre que Lucius Malfoy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. _

_« Bien qu'en réalité, je dois vous remercier, parce que vous avez blanchi mon nom après ce …terrible malentendu. C'est une honte, toutefois, que vous ayez choisi ce chemin, » _

_Sa voix s'estompa, et pendant un moment, Harry pensa qu'il avait vu quelque chose dans les yeux du vieil homme. Sympathie ou compassion. Mais un instant plus tard, tout était parti. Il avait probablement imaginé ça. Il regarda au loin, incapable de voir le visage dédaigneux de Ron, et l'infâme sourire narquois de Lucius Malfoy. _

_Heureusement, les gardes jugèrent qu'il était temps de l'emmener autre part. Attaché, ils le traînèrent au loin, dans un bateau qui le menait à Azkaban, et aux détraqueurs. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses bons souvenirs s'en aller. C'était comme si un détraqueur s'approchait de lui. Ils étaient presque ici. L'île…Il pouvait entendre le hurlement perçant de sa mère, comment son père était mort pour les protéger, comment…_

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent brutalement, son souffle était saccadé, sa voix s'étranglait et se muait en un cri. La sueur recouvrait son corps alors qu'il tremblait, essayant de se débarrasser des images. Il frissonna légèrement, ferma ses yeux momentanément pour se calmer, puis il les rouvrit pour voir que Naomi l'observait avec des yeux soucieux.

« Tu as rêvé encore une fois n'est ce pas ? » dit-elle doucement, ses cheveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux.

« Tu as rêvé de quand… » Elle s'arrêta, et soupira.

« Je suis tellement désolée. » murmura-t-elle, repoussant les cheveux ailleurs que devant ses yeux.

« Cela ne devrait jamais t'arriver. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste. Harry secoua sa tête, attrapant sa main avec douceur, et la pressant un peu.

« C'est okay, dit-il avec un mince sourire. Si cela ne s'était pas produit, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Kai. »

Il se rappellerait toujours de la première rencontre avec lui. Après quelques mois, ils avaient dut faire plus de cellule, après avoir capturé de plus en plus de mangemorts. C'est ce qui avait mit Harry dans une cellule avec Kai.

C'était toujours aussi ahurissant combien il avait appris avec Kai. L'homme était là pour meurtre, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était un homme au cœur de glace. Il faisait partit d'un gang appelé « Shadows » (2) et il avait été envoyé pour tuer plusieurs personnes en Angleterre. Malheureusement, il avait été attrapé. Cependant, le gouvernement Français n'avait rien voulu faire avec lui, donc ils l'avaient jeté en prison pour 7 ans. Donc, pour les 6 années restantes, Kai entraîna Harry de toutes les façons qu'il pouvait, certain que Harry serait accepté. Quand Kai fut libéré, Harry continua à s'entraîner tout seul. Il se rappellerait toujours de la première fois qu'il avait utilisé la magie sans baguette.

Les détraqueurs étaient passés devant sa cellule. Il trembla, serrant son corps encore plus étroitement. Ils se tenaient à l'extérieur de sa cellule, comme s'ils le contempler. Il avait alors entendu le grincement du fer contre le fer, signe que la porte était déverrouillée, et ouverte. Deux détraqueurs marchèrent à l'intérieur, lentement. Harry rampa à reculons désespérément, mais il se retrouva bien vite le dos au mur. Les détraqueurs l'atteignirent ; sa mère criait.

«_Non… »chuchota-t-il, plaçant une main comme pour les stopper. Ils agissaient probablement sur ordre de Voldemort. « Non ! » cria-t-il quand l'un deux le toucha. De l'argent éclata de ses doigts, et un cerf frappa les hautes formes, leurs terribles cris s'affaiblirent quand la porte se refermait. Harry murmura, ressentant le froid, le vide, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien. Il sourit quand Cornedrue revint, frottant son museau contre sa main, avant de retomber dans le soulagement de l'obscurité._

**TO BE CONTINUED OU À SUIVRE !**

Note du véritable auteur : Est ce que vous aimez ?détestez ? Est ce que vous voulez en lire plus ?Les reviews constructives sont toujours accueillies à bras ouverts. Si vous n'aimez pas, une explication serait géniale.

Note de la traductrice : Bah je suis d'accord avec l'auteur à part que je vous demande si ma traduction est bien…

Note du véritable auteur : C'est ma première fic, donc j'espère que vous l'appréciez jusqu'ici . Plus d'infos sur l'héritage de Harry, et le gang surviendra, aussi bien que le l'actuel décor, etc. C'est un peu lent pour commencer, je suppose. Pas beaucoup d'explications, mais plus d'explications arrivent.

Note de la traductrice : REVIEWS !

(1) ça devrait être prison à vie mais bon…

(2) en fait le nom original était « ombres » mais ça ne le faisait pas. Je mets donc « Shadows » mais si vous trouvez que ça fait trop répétition, dites le moi et je le changerai en « Shade ». Alors lequel est le mieux ? »Shadows » ou « Shade » ?


	3. Ne plus jamais se souvenir

**Silver Shadows**

Auteur : Wolven Spirits

Traducteurs : Panthere

Correctrice : (toute fière de sa fonction ) Ptronille

Disclaimer :  Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ou à Wolven Spirits. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient. Je ne gagne rien du tout.

**Résumé **: Accusé de meurtre, Harry se trouve condamné à Azkaban, alors que le monde sorcier se croit débarrassé de Voldemort pour toujours. Seul Harry connaît la vérité mais personne ne le croit. Trahi par ses amis, Harry découvre son héritage et disparaît de la circulation. Après le recommencement de sa vie dans un nouvel environnement, il s'aperçoit que son passé n'a pas l'intention de le laisser seul.

Note : HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YAA PTRONILLE !HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAYYYYY!BOTTHHERR!

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre trois : Ne plus jamais se souvenir**

Tandis que Naomi se rendormait, Harry poussa un soupir, fixant le plafond. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se rendormir ; il n'en aurait que plus de cauchemars. Sa main serra celle de Naomi. Il avait été si impuissant… Lorsqu'il leur avait dit que Voldemort n'était pas réellement mort, ils avaient voulu aussi le condamner comme un fou furieux, ou comme un de ses fidèles qui croyait que Voldemort reviendrait un jour, et qu'il le récompenserait pour sa loyauté. Ce serait sûrement la dernière proposition. Se retournant, il regarda la poitrine de Naomi s'élever et se rabaisser, tomber dans la respiration paisible de quelqu'un d'endormi. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il dégageait les mèches de cheveux tombées sur son visage, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui quelques minutes auparavant. Elle était spéciale pour lui, et il savait que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il serait dévasté. Il eut un léger sourire, se remémorant la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

_Les effets d'Azkaban étaient douloureusement visibles sur son corps. Les os de ses joues ressortaient, créant un hâve(1), lui donnaient presque l'apparence d'un fantôme. Kai était quelque part dehors, flirtant avec les femmes. Soupirant, il porta la bouteille de whisky à ses lèvres, lorsqu'une main l'en empêcha. _

"_Idiot, you really want to get drunk on whisky? It's wine that's better; you need more, and it tastes way better! "Idiot, tu veux vraiment te soûler avec du whisky? Le vin, c'est mieux! Il en faut plus et ça a meilleur goût ! »_

_Elle lui adressa un large sourire, prit son whisky, et l'avala à grandes gorgées. Ignorant son grommellement, elle appela le barman. Parlant avec son accent québécois, elle commanda une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Souriant malicieusement, elle lui fit un clin d'œil._

_« The first to lose consciousness has to buy the hangover potion. Ready? Let's go!" Le premier à perdre conscience doit acheter la potion anti-gueule de bois. Prêt ? C'est parti !"_

_Elle versa le vin dans les verres, et la compétition commença. Harry ignorait qu'un estomac pouvait supporter autant de vin. Elle avait bu deux bouteilles, alors qu'il en était à sa première ; et sur le point de s'évanouir, tandis qu'elle semblait être en pleine forme. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait un pressentiment que c'était parce qu'elle avait une vessie qui atteignait une taille prodigieuse, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui demander. _

Harry se surprit à cligner des yeux, alors qu'ils se fermaient lentement, les ombres du sommeil s'emparant de lui, jusqu'à ce quelque chose sauta sur son lit, le faisant sursauter et le réveillant en même temps. La petite chose poussa un cri aigu de joie.

« Joyeux annifersaire Papa ! » cria Angel joyeusement, l'étreignant comme si elle voulait lui montrer toute la force de son amour en expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons.

Il lui adressa un large sourire, la soulevant grâce à ses bras puissants, tandis qu'elle se tortillait et riait aux éclats.

« Et comment un ange trop jeune pour voler se souvient de mon anniversaire, alors que moi non ? » sourit-il, tandis qu'il la faisait s'asseoir sur son ventre.

« Parce que tu es trop tête en l'air », déclara une voix pleine de reproches à côté de lui.

Les tons musicaux créèrent un son amusant. Naomi le regarda, un sourcil arqué par l'amusement. Elle sourit.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry », dit-elle doucement.

Harry cligna des yeux. Elle l'appelait Harry uniquement lors d'occasions spéciales. _Très _spéciales.

« Donc, quelle est la raison ? » demanda-t-il, exprimant ses pensées.

Elle eut un léger sourire narquois.

« Cela fait dix ans que tu as découvert qui tu étais réellement. »

Elle inclina doucement sa tête.

« N'est-ce donc pas une fête digne d'intérêt ? » demanda-t-elle, lui donnant un baiser sur sa joue. »

« Je dis que ça mérite plus qu'un baiser », bouda-t-il.

Elle secoua sa tête, riant.

« Oh ! Tu es impossible !s'exclama-t-elle, levant les bras en signe de défaite. »

Harry éclata de rire. Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela faisait dix ans depuis ce jour. Peu importe comment Azkaban avait été terrible, il savait que ce jour avait été l'un des meilleurs de sa vie.

_Harry frissonna alors que Kai massait calmement son dos. Son corps entier le piquait presque douloureusement. Il se sentait…engourdi. Mais l'engourdissement n'était pas assez fort pour enlever la douleur qui montait progressivement. Son corps entier se sentait comme s'il brûlait lentement dans des flammes. Il mordit ses lèvres, attirant le sang. Il ne le remarqua pas. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas crier. Bientôt, tout le reste parut disparaître. Il semblait que Kai, qui continuait de masser son dos, n'était pas là. Il pouvait sentir la magie courir en lui, traçant son chemin brûlant par des voies, peu importait leur taille. C'était froid. Plus froid que la glace ; tellement froid que ça brûlait. Il gémit doucement, lorsqu'il sentit l'air ambiant commencer à glacer. Il espérait que Kai avait enlevé sa main à temps. C'était douloureux, bien que la magie semblait vouloir l'apaiser. Oui, l'apaiser, le bercer, alors que les bras impassibles des ténèbres l'enlevaient de la lumière, son corps se relaxant dans les membres forts, s'y accrochant pour toujours. _

_Il s'était réveillé reposé, bien que son corps ressentait encore les conséquences. Plus tard, Kai l'avait informé qu'il était évanoui depuis près de trois jours. Mais il avait noté les changements presque immédiatement. Son ouïe semblait…eh bien, cent fois meilleure. Tout avait été floue, jusqu'à qu'il ait retiré ses lunettes. Tout son corps paraissait faire mieux face au manque de nourriture qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'exercice, son corps paraissait être capable de développer ses muscles plus facilement. Les heures de Quidditch avaient payés en fin de compte, bien qu'elles ne semblaient pas l'avoir fait avant. Il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage, et se glaça lorsque ses mains touchèrent ses oreilles. Elles étaient… effilées. Il se surprit à être bouche bée, alors qu'il sentait la forme de ses oreilles. Elles étaient plus longues- comme celles des elfes. Il regarda Kai pour une explication, et vit l'homme en train de sourire. _

_« Tu es un elfe des ombres ! s'exclama l'homme d'une voix excitée, suffisamment fort pour que seul Harry l'entende. Cela explique la magie sans baguette et l'immunité croissante contre les détraqueurs et l'obscurité ! » sourit Kai jusqu'aux oreilles ; quelque chose que Harry n'avait jamais vu avant, même lorsqu'il avait démontré son haut potentiel magique._

_« La majorité pour ceux qui ne sont pas nés de deux parents elfes se situe normalement aux environs de vingt ans, bien que dans ton cas, je ne suis pas surpris que ce soit venu plus tard. Le manque de nourriture n'aide jamais », commenta-t-il pince-sans-rire. « Les elfes des ombres sont apparentés aux elfes de lumière. Beaucoup ont disparu. Ils sont aussi considérés comme des créatures maléfiques par de nombreuses personnes. Ils sont rares, mais puissants, et normalement sont liés à vie avec les autres elfes », dit-il comme c'était évident. « Cependant, si un elfe s'unissait à un mortel, la vie du mortel serait prolongée de plusieurs années, deux cents ans peut-être, mais finalement, ils pourraient mourir. Mais, puisque les elfes des ombres sont une différente race, ils ont automatiquement un esprit différent, et se lasseraient plus vite d'être avec des mortels, par conséquent la mort du lié est un événement mineur. »_

_Il eut un léger haussement d'épaules._

_« Les elfes des ombres contrôlent deux éléments. L'un dépend de leur nature, et l'autre est les ténèbres ; tout comme les elfes de lumière contrôlent la lumière. Cependant, le pouvoir de l'élément des ténèbres dépend de l'elfe. Il est normalement équilibré avec l'autre élément. Le plus fort les ténèbres, le plus faible l'élément choisi. Il y a quelques exceptions, mais cela arrive seulement lorsque le besoin se fait sentir, en temps de crise. Cela te prendra un moment avant de pouvoir contrôler entièrement tes éléments, et souvent plus de temps pour _découvrir_ quel est ton élément, mais je pense que le tien est l'eau, si l'on considère comment ton aura a gelé la moitié de la cellule, expliqua Kai, amusé et gloussant légèrement. Nous commencerons ton entraînement magique aujourd'hui. Je doute que tu ais à utiliser une baguette à partir de maintenant et à jamais. Tu peux le faire si tu ne veux pas que ton adversaire soit averti de tes pouvoirs. Le don de l'espionnage, le voyage par les éléments, le charme et la métamorphose ne sont que quelques capacités des elfes des ombres. Tu as normalement deux formes, une mythique, une non. Tu les trouveras en temps voulu », sourit-il. « Bien qu'avec toi, je doute que cela prendra longtemps », ajouta Kai, s'adossant au mur, ses mains derrière sa tête. « Maintenant, pour commencer… Méditons. » _

Harry doutait qu'il ait jamais eu des leçons qui furent aussi fatigantes que celles-ci. Elles en valaient la peineBien sûr, ils n'avaient pas été capables de pratiquer beaucoup l'armement jusqu'à qu'Harry ait parfait l'art de créer des objets à partir de rien. Bien qu'Harry prenait simplement l'humidité, et la modelait en ce qu'il souhaitait. C'était difficile au début, et il était souvent épuisé après avoir créé un simple poignard. Mais finalement, il lui suffisait d'y penser, et alors, cela apparaitrait dans sa main. Extrêmement utile, s'il devait décrire cette capacité. Bien sûr, il devait encore décider si cette aptitude était plus utile, ou si c'était le fait que sa magie elfique avait rejeté le lien avec un mortel tel que Voldemort (définitivement jugé indigne d'un lien), et qui avait, comme Kai disait, effacé toutes traces.

La cicatrice d'Harry était partie. La marque qui au début l'avait maudit avait disparue, ne laissant personne le savoir, excepté lui, ainsi que Kai, et ceux à qui il avait choisi de révéler son secret. Il était encore un fourchelang, bien qu'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait également parler à d'autres animaux, mais c'était probablement grâce à la magie elfique. Après tout, il avait seulement vraiment essayé de parler aux serpents et aux oiseaux, et il semblerait qu'une personne n'avait pas vraiment besoin de parler aux oiseaux dans leur langue pour qu'il la comprenne.

Harry sortit de son flash-back lorsqu'Angel tira ses cheveux. Elle était vraiment une enfant magnifique. Il était stupéfait par le fait que lui et Naomi aient réussi à avoir un enfant, ce qui était rare pour n'importe quelle race d'elfe. Mais elle était sa joie et sa fierté, tout comme Naomi.

Le sang d'elfe dominerait toujours, rendant ainsi Harry elfe de pur sang, malgré le fait que seule sa mère était une elfe. Elle l'avait bien caché, même lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert. James n'avait jamais su. Naomi était une autre Elfe des Ombres. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient devenus compagnons-à-vie. Le lien avait presque été instantané. Ils avaient été comme foudroyés à l'instant où ils avaient vus l'autre. Les elfes pouvaient sentir la présence de ses pairs, et facilement les identifier, ce qui avait probablement aidé à leur découverte de l'autre. Mais il était encore stupéfait de comment elle lui était apparue belle, même cinq ans après leur première rencontre. Elle lui semblait encore plus radieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

Souriant, il se redressa, et posa Angel sur le sol.

« Va te préparer, lui dit-il, et quand tu seras prête, nous irons dire bonjour aux autres, sourit-il alors qu'elle se dépêchait, laissant Harry et Naomi faire de même. »

Offrant sa main, il aida Naomi à sortir du lit, et la conduisit à la salle de bain, où ils prirent une douche rapide, se faisant un brin de toilette, finissant lorsqu'Angel fit interruption dans leur chambre.

« Papapapapapa ! cria-t-elle, paraissant comme si elle essayait de réprimer des gloussements. »

Elle se cacha derrière Harry alors qu'il partait de la pièce. Il se retrouva face-à-face avec un homme plutôt en colère dont les longs cheveux étaient tressés, bouclés et qui finissaient avce des nœuds d'un rose vif, le faisant ressemblait à une femme germanique typique d'un vieux style. Harry eut du mal à ne pas rire. Ses lèvres se contractèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

« Voyons Kai. Lorsque tu as dit que tu voulais une nouvelle coiffure, j'ignorais que tu voulais quelque chose de si...Féminin. Tu aurais dû demander à Angel de t'aider ; elle est formidable avec les coiffures, dit-il, inclinant légèrement sa tête alors qu'il inspectait le travail. »

C'est plutôt bien fait, pensa-t-il. Pas un cheveu qui dépasse.

Naomi éclata de rire, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de se contrôler comme Harry l'avait fait. Incapable de dire quelque chose qui n'était pas incohérent, il abandonna, baissant les bras et soupirant de frustration. Harry eut un petit rire avant de se tourner vers Angel.

« Puisque que Kai ne semble pas approuver sa nouvelle coiffure, pourquoi ne serais-tu pas un ange et lui réparer ça pour lui ? demanda-t-il, incapable de réprimer son sourire. »

Il était probable qu'Angel était la seule qui pouvait vraiment réparer sa coiffure avec facilité, et sans trop l'embarrasser.

« Bien sûr ! sourit-elle, montrant ses dents de lait. »

Elle se concentra et avec un léger « pop » , les cheveux blonds de Kai revinrent à leur longueur normale, aux épaules, bien qu'ils étaient plus ondulés que d'habitude. Angel sourit innocemment.

« Et voilà, Poney ! gloussa-t-elle. »

Bien qu'elle puisse duper beaucoup de personnes, Harry vit clairement l'étincelle d'espièglerie dans ses yeux. Kai soupira, secouant légèrement la tête.

« Je ne pense pas qu'un jour je serais habitué à ça, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. »

Kai était un sorcier. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le pouvoir de Dumbledore, il était tout de même bon. Sa forme d'animagi s'était révélée être un cheval, et Angel se faisait un point d'honneur à ne pas l'oublier.

Angel elle-même était un cas à part. Elle avait obtenu ses pouvoirs elfiques assez tôt, et il semblerait qu'elle ait également hérité de quelques uns des pouvoirs de sorcier d'Harry. Elle était plutôt douée pour les quelques formes simples de la magie, même pour son jeune âge. Apparemment, les enfants elfes mûrissaient plus vite.

Riant toujours, Naomi recommença à marcher.

« Allez, déclara-t-elle. Je suis certaine que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir souhaiter à Wolf un joyeux anniversaire, dit-elle en souriant. »

Wolf était le surnom d'Harry. Tout le monde le nommait ainsi excepté Angel qui l'appelait bien évidemment Papa, et Naomi lorsqu'elle était soit très en colère, soit très heureuse. Kai l'avait surnommé Wolf lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'une de ses formes était un loup. Malheureusement, Kai n'était pas capable d'expliquer le concept entier et Harry avait été bloqué dans le processus. Il était resté pendant plusieurs jours dans une demi-forme de loup, jusqu'à qu'il soit capable de comprendre comment se changer complètement. Kai avait trouvé ça si hilarant qu'il avait donné à Harry un nom qui lui rappellerait cette mésaventure où qu'il aille.

Cependant, en repensant à ces quelques jours, Harry devait admettre que c'était plutôt drôle. Et dans l'obscurité d'Azkaban, il était rare que quelque chose soit amusant. Il était heureux d'avoir donné à Kai un peu de gaieté. Pas que Kai trouvait cela moins drôle maintenant, mais cela n'avait pas eu de conséquence, jusqu'à qu'il le dise à Naomi. Harry supposait que « métisse » (2) n'était plus aussi insultant qu'avant d'être emprisonné … Avant d'être trahi par ceux qu'il avait aimé, avant -. Il secoua la tête mentalement, se réprimandant. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à revenir à ses souvenirs. Ce temps était révolu. Il avait disparu le moment où il avait été jeté à Azkaban. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis des années, et c'était tant mieux. Ces jours étaient partis pour toujours, mais il n'avait aucun regret à les laisser derrière lui. Avec un sourire joyeux qui n'était pas habituel sur son visage, il flâna derrière les autres, plutôt excité pour ce jour de célébration.

A SUIVRE

(1) Amaigri et pâli par la faim, les épreuves.

(2) En anglais, c'était écrit half-breed mutt. Half-breed désignant un métisse et considéré comme un mot raciste. Mutt une personne avec beaucoup d'origine.


	4. Affrontement

**Silver Shadows**

Auteur : Wolven Spirits

Traductrice : Panthere

Correctrice: Ptronille

Disclaimer :  Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ou à Wolven Spirits. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient. Je ne gagne rien du tout.

**Résumé **: Accusé de meurtre, Harry se trouve condamné à Azkaban, alors que le monde sorcier se croit débarrassé de Voldemort pour toujours. Seul Harry connaît la vérité mais personne ne le croit. Trahi par ses amis, Harry découvre son héritage et disparaît de la circulation. Après le recommencement de sa vie dans un nouvel environnement, il s'aperçoit que son passé n'a pas l'intention de le laisser seul.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : Affrontement**

« Joyeux anniversaire Wolf ! »

Naomi donna à Harry un paquet ovale surmonté d'un grand et gros ruban. Soulevant un sourcil moqueur, il prit le cadeau. Ils n'offraient pas de cadeaux d'anniversaire à l'autre d'ordinaire, voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien demander de plus. Apercevant son sourire espiègle, il ouvrit le paquet enveloppé avec précaution. Ce n'était pas si lourd, et ça avait l'air assez rempli…

L'emballage fut déchiré et révéla un journal aux images qui bougeaient, et un texte dont le titre était :

**Le Survivant Mort ?**

Harry fixa le journal, stupéfait, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de lire le texte en dessous.

_Le corps du Survivant, ou plus communément connu sous le nom du Garçon-qui-a-Trahi, a été trouvé la nuit dernière dans les quartiers pauvres de l'Angleterre, écrit Rita Skeeter, reporter de la Gazette des Sorciers. Le corps a été découvert par Ronald Weasley, un auror de haut rang._

Harry laissa échapper un rire. Un auror de haut rang ? Il se demandait bien avec quoi d'autre il avait pu être payé pour trahir Harry. Ron n'avait pas reçu assez de BUSES pour devenir auror.

_Mr Weasley a trouvé le corps dans une gouttière, percé à de nombreux endroits, et des petits morceaux de métal, qui se révèlent être des balles (ndt : de pistolet). Le seul commentaire que Mr Weasley nous a donné est « Bon débarras » avant de transplaner chez lui pour voir sa femme bien-aimée, Hermione Granger, une fille de moldus, et ses deux enfants. _

_Peu pleurent sa mort. La majorité de la population sorcière célèbrent le départ définitif du Traître. Des centaines de sorciers se sentiront plus en sécurité dans leur maison. Le corps a été incinéré car il n'y avait aucun endroit pour l'enterrer sans qu'il ne déshonore par sa présence les autres sorciers qui y reposent. _

Harry fixa la photo. Une fumée s'élevait d'un petit corps à l'apparence maigre. Les sorciers s'amassaient autour, de la joie inscrite sur tous les visages. Il vit le sourire de Dumbledore, les yeux brillants, jusqu'à qu'il décide qu'il ne voulait plus être sur l'image, et qu'il parte.

Jetant le papier à Kai qui regardait curieusement le regard incrédule d'Harry, Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et rigola. Kai le rejoignit bien vite, tout comme les quelques personnes qui étaient venus féliciter Harry. Essuyant une larme de rire qui menaçait de couler, il sourit.

« Bon débarras en effet » gloussa Harry, avant de se tourner vers Naomi.

« Je ne pouvais pas recevoir un meilleur cadeau ! » dit-il, l'attirant près de lui et lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Face aux sifflements et aux applaudissements, il arrêta son baiser et s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ton ancien toi ressemble beaucoup à une bûche » (ndt : le bois pas le gâteau)

Elle sourit quand elle vit son visage faussement fâché.

« Tu as utilisé une bûche pour me remplacer ? » dit-il, rejetant ses mains en un geste de défaite.

« Eh bien, tu dois admettre que tu étais plutôt….heu, comme une brindille avant. »

Elle fit un léger sourire narquois, alors qu'il gémissait et cachait sa figure avec ses mains, pendant que les autres riaient. Décidant qu'un rapide changement de sujet était nécessaire, il passa à ses plans pour la journée.

« J'ai pensé faire un voyage aujourd'hui », dit-il avec un léger sourire quand il vit le visage d'Angel s'éclairer. « Chez les Moldus, finit-il. »

Angel poussa un cri de joie.

« Nous vivons en France depuis quelques années à présent, et nous n'avons jamais été à Paris. »

Il sourit, prit Angel, et la déposa sur ses épaules.

« J'ai loué deux voitures, annonça-t-il, adressant à Kai et aux autres un léger haussement d'épaules. J'ai pensé que vous, les gars, voudriez profiter aussi de cette belle journée. »

Il inclina légèrement sa tête, avant de se sortir par la porte, tandis qu'Angel essayait de rassembler ses cheveux (ndt : ceux de Harry) en une tresse.

Ils arrivèrent à Paris quelques heures après, réussissant à trouver une place au parking pour la voiture. Le premier arrêt fut le Tour Eiffel, où Angel décida que cela valait la peine de monter. Malheureusement, elle fut épuisée au quart de la montée, et dut être portée, de peur qu'elle se fatigue tant qu'elle tomberait des escaliers et qu'ainsi elle soit perdue pour toujours. Kai et les autres étaient partis pour « faire une pause-café » dans un des cafés. Harry soupçonnait sournoisement que c'était parce qu'ils voulaient se reposer. Bien sûr, monter tous ces escaliers n'était pas une partie de rigolade.

S'arrêtant à un des points d'arrêts, Harry aida Angel à regarder au dessus de la balustrade, pour admirer la vue magnifique de la France. Il s'adossa à la grille, tandis qu'Angel montrait à Naomi les plus beaux bâtiments qu'elle pouvait trouver. Il était sur le point de leur signaler une structure particulièrement colorée, lorsqu'il entendit des voix juste à sa gauche.

« …bonne idée de venir ici pour célébrer sa mort ? »

Durant un moment, Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de mettre un visage à cette voix.

« Oui, je suppose que ça l'était, bien que ce n'est pas comme lors de la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui… »

« Ca aurait pu être aussi bien que ça l'a été », dit la voix venimeuse.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent, puis s'élargirent légèrement. Ron. Ron et Hermione étaient ici… Pour célébrer sa mort ? Il releva sa tête et laissa échapper un faible rire, pensant qu'il était assez silencieux. Il sembla cependant attirer l'attention de Ron, qui, pour de nombreuses raisons, pensa que cela était dirigé contre lui. Bien sûr, dans ce cas, c'était vrai, mais Harry pouvait facilement avoir parlé à sa famille.

« Vous ! Qui a-t-il de si amusant ? » grogna la voix coléreuse.

Harry prit un moment de pause, tourna sa tête, et adopta une fausse expression moqueuse et surprise.

« Oh », dit-il avec innocence. « Vous me parlez à moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, vous. Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? Vous étiez en train de rire de nous. »

Il leur lança un regard noir, se redressa, faisant de son mieux pour paraître intimidant, voire arrogant.

« Presque comme Malfoy, pensa Harry. » Mais il devait admettre que pour les Malfoy, cela venait naturellement, et ça… eh bien ! Cela fonctionnait parfois. Malheureusement, dans le cas de Ron, ça ne marchait pas.

Harry pencha sa tête légèrement.

« Comment savez-vous que je l'étais ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix nonchalante, inspectant ses ongles, faisant de son mieux pour paraître ennuyé, alors qu'intérieurement, il riait.

Il avait attiré l'attention de Naomi, et elle le regardait durement, bien qu'il était sûr qu'il y avait une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Eh bien ! Manifestement, vous avez écouté notre conversation », insista Ron. « Vous ne prêtiez pas attention à votre fille et votre put-femme »

Il tenta un sourire dédaigneux.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent au choix des mots de Ron, malgré le fait qu'il se soit corrigé par la suite. Il laissa passer, cependant, décidant que tourmenter est bien plus amusant que d'être tourmenté, bien que la tentation de lancer un sortilège qui durerait jusqu'à la semaine prochaine à son autoproclamé meilleur ami était vraiment très tentante.

« Hé bien, je serais surpris si personne ici n'avait entendu les mots venant de votre grande bouche. En fait, je suis sûr que vous n'aurez jamais besoin de hurler : les gens peuvent vous entendre à des kilomètres autour sans que vous ne hurliez. »

Il eut un léger sourire narquois, savourant la joie que lui procurait le visage colèreux de Ron. Les Weasley avaient toujours été prompt à rougir et à la rage.

« Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adressez, dit Ron, s'avançant, les yeux noirs. « Vous devriez faire mieux attention à vous ou alors… »

« Oh non, Weasley. Je pense que c'est plutôt le contraire, siffla Harry, fixant froidement le roux. Je pense que vous, vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez. »

Il regarda avec satisfaction Ron bafouiller, essayant de comprendre comment ce parfait étranger connaissait son nom.

« Oh oui, le plus jeune des garçons Weasley. Un des meilleurs aurors. »

Harry sourit dédaigneusement.

« Combien avez-vous été payé pour trahir un innocent ? » cracha Harry, sa voix perdant de sa chaleur, jusqu'à qu'on ait l'impression que l'air autour de lui ait gelé.

Bien sûr, cela aurait pu être vrai, mais Harry contrôlait bien son élément. C'était probablement l'imagination de Ron.

« Regardez, je ne prends pas bien le fait d'être menacé, donc vous devriez mieux prendre votre… »

Ron eut une grimace de dégoût, avant de dire les mots suivants :

« …famille et nous laisser en paix. »

Le roux lui lança un regard mauvais, se redressant le plus possible, utilisant le fait qu'il était un peu plus grand qu'Harry à son avantage. Enfin, il essayait. Les traits d'Harry se durcirent. Il vit qu'Hermione le fixait, un air étrange s'étalant sur son visage, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il regarda ailleurs.

« Et je n'obéis pas aux personnes qui trahissent de sang-froid, condamnant ceux qui sont innocents, exploitant les autres, pour leur seul intérêt. Maintenant, je vous suggère de ramener votre femme et vos enfants chez vous, avant d'être blessés », siffla Harry, les yeux luisant dangereusement. « Je suis certain que votre famille apprécierait les excuses de leur père, et ne voudrait pas retourner chez eux sans l'un des leurs. »

Ron tressaillit et se recula. Il pointa un doigt tremblant vers Harry.

« V-Vous vous fâchez avec la mauvaise personne ! » prévint Ron, alors qu'il reculait encore, puis amena sa femme, qui le regardait avec inquiétude, et ses enfants, qui eux le fixait avec curiosité, aussi loin que possible de Harry.

Harry regarda ailleurs, fermant ses yeux un instant. Il pouvait sentir la rage bouillant dans son estomac. Il avait toujours su que ce serait dur d'être confronté aux gens de son passé, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait _si_ difficile. Son corps était chaud et froid à la fois, comme si l'épouvante le remplissait, quelques minutes après la rencontre, au lieu de quelques minutes avant. Il s'efforça de se relaxer, lorsqu'il sentit une étrange émotion ébranler son cœur, comme s'il voulait le briser. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'était ce qu'il ressentait, quand il réalisa : Douleur. La douleur liée à la trahison. La soudaine réalisation que Ron l'avait vraiment trahi ; il n'y avait plus d'erreurs à ce propos. Il avait toujours espéré au plus profond de lui-même que ce n'était pas vrai –que Ron ne l'avait pas trahi, mais maintenant, il savait la vérité. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de retour possible vers ceux qu'il avait aimé auparavant.

Il sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Naomi lui souriant tristement.

« Ce n'est jamais facile », dit-elle doucement, lui massant les épaules de ses pouces.

Il caressa ses cheveux avec douceur.

« Rien ne l'est jamais. »

Elle soupira, juste au moment où Angel revenait vers eux, une petite et blanche colombe dans ses mains.

« Maman ! Papa ! Regardez ce qui est tombé dans mes mains ! Pouvons-nous la garder ? S'il vous plaît ? » supplia-t-elle, tandis que la colombe tourna sa tête vers eux, comme si elle aussi les suppliait.

Naomi jeta un coup d'œil au visage tourmenté d'Harry et éclata de rire.

« Comment pourrions-nous dire non ? » sourit Naomi.

« Venez !dit Angel. Il reste tant de Paris à voir ! »

Hermione fixa le journal dans sa main. Mais ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir regarder les mots imprimés. Elle savait ce que ça disait. Harry Potter était mort. Maintenant, elle devenait paranoïaque. Partout où elle regardait, elle s'attendait à voir Harry partir, en vie, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais ça ne se produirait plus jamais.

Elle ferma ses yeux. L'image de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent éclaira son esprit. Ses yeux… Ils lui rappelaient tant Harry. Le vert brillant, éblouit par des émotions silencieuses. Mais elles paraissaient être contrôlées si facilement. Brillant à la lumière du soleil, il avait caché toutes émotions avant même qu'elle ait pu les lire. Le moment où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, elle avait pensé qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Mais elle était parvenue à les retenir, et avait continué à le fixer. Il avait ensuite regardé ailleurs et menacé Ron.

Ron avait été furieux. Hermione avait envoyé les enfants dans leurs chambres pour jouer, puis elle avait fait de son mieux pour le calmer. Il marmonnait encore au sujet de l'insolence pour leurs protecteurs. L'homme était sans aucun doute un sorcier (et un briseur de lois selon Ron). Il les avait vus malgré le repousse-moldu et le « ne-me-remarque-pas », lancé par Hermione.

Elle serra sa main autour du journal, jeta un bref coup d'œil au minuscule et insignifiant article annonçant la mort d'un auror et sa famille. Elle secoua légèrement sa tête, avant de remettre le journal sur la table tandis que Ron faisait interruption dans la pièce.

« Dumbledore organise une réunion, annonça-t-il, marchant vers la cheminée. Les enfants ne peuvent pas venir. »

Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et partit après avoir dit « 12 Grimmauld Place. »

Hermione fixa la cheminée. Dumbledore n'avait pas organisé une réunion depuis des années. Pourquoi en faisait-il une maintenant ?

TO BE CONTINUED

NDT: Voilà le chapitre 4! J'en suis au chapitre 10 mais les chapitres seront publiés au fur et à mesure que Ptronille m'envoie la correction!


	5. Découverte

**Silver Shadows**

Auteur : Wolven Spirits

Traductrice : Panthere

Disclaimer :  Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ou à Wolven Spirits. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient. Je ne gagne rien du tout.

Correctrice : Ptronille

**Résumé **: Accusé de meurtre, Harry se trouve condamné à Azkaban, alors que le monde sorcier se croit débarrassé de Voldemort pour toujours. Seul Harry connaît la vérité mais personne ne le croit. Trahi par ses amis, Harry découvre son héritage et disparaît de la circulation. Après le recommencement de sa vie dans un nouvel environnement, il s'aperçoit que son passé n'a pas l'intention de le laisser seul.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Découverte**

Kingsley poussa un soupir et massa ses tempes. Il regarda les noms des aurors décédés sur la liste. La majorité était des sangs-mêlés, bien qu'il y ait quelques sang-purs.

Vendra, Taylor; O'neill, Olland; Lance, Mary; Dennet, Ray; Esther, Ivan; Mitchell, Dean; Omin, Daniel; Renay, Lawrence; Thomas, Evan

Il fixa les noms, les lettres commençant à se troubler, à se doubler, s'accrochant à d'autres, formant des nouveaux mots jusqu'à qu'il se força à cligner des yeux quelques temps pour améliorer sa vision. Il ferma ses yeux un moment, avant de prendre une gorgée de bièraubeurre (la boisson la plus forte qu'il pouvait avoir à son travail en ce moment) et reprit son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il fixa les noms à nouveau, son cœur battant si fort qu'il était surpris que personne ne faisait interruption. Cela ne pouvait pas être. Avec une main tremblante, il prit sa plume et écrivit une note à Tonks, lui disant de venir le voir immédiatement.

* * *

Bill fronça les sourcils. 

« Je ne pense pas que Harry était coupable… » commença-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

À côté de lui, Charlie eut un signe de tête affirmatif. Les jumeaux eurent un regard surpris.

« Vous aussi ? Nous pensions être les seuls », dit Fred, approuvé par Georges, chacun partageant la même expression de stupeur.

Bill secoua sa tête.

« Ca n'a pas de sens. Harry se battait pour sauver des vies, pas pour les prendre. Il n'était pas le genre d'enfant à tuer des gens. En fait, dit-il avec un sourire désabusé. Cela m'étonnerait s'il avait été capable de tuer Voldemort, si l'explosion n'était pas survenue. »

Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Nous ne savons toujours pas qui a lancé la malédiction, mais ce n'était définitivement pas Harry, lança-t-il amèrement. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Il est parti. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de raison de tomber dans le chagrin. Harry aurait voulu que nous continuions à vivre. »

Les trois autres eurent un signe d'approbation. Quelques instants plus tard, il y eut un éclair de flammes, et les autres commencèrent à arriver. Lupin arriva le premier, semblant aussi abattu et désolé que d'habitude semblant plutôt hagard, et aussi désolé que d'habitude, suivi par Maugrey, Tonks, Molly et Arthur. D'autres arrivèrent lentement jusqu'à que tous les membres soient présents. Ron grommelait encore quelque chose à propos d'un certain abruti aux cheveux argentés, alors qu'Hermione semblait inquiète. Tonks et Shacklebolt étaient encore occupés par leur travail d'auror, et n'étaient pas autorisés à partir.

Après quelques minutes, Dumbledore apparut dans un éclair de flammes, une main sur son chapeau de sorcier, l'autre sur le sol pour l'empêcher de tomber tête la première sur le sol.

Dumbledore regarda le groupe qui l'attendait.

« Bien », dit-il, la lueur familière dans les yeux. « Allons-nous commencer cette réunion ? » demanda-t-il, rhétorique.

Il bougea sa baguette quelques temps, s'assurant que personne qui ne devrait pas être là ne puisse entendre leur conversation ou lire sur leurs lèvres.

« Comme vous le savez tous, commença Dumbldedore, Harry Potter… »

Quelques personnes regardèrent autour d'elles nerveusement.

« …est mort. »

Ron sourit narquoisement, alors que quelques uns se relaxèrent par le fait que Dumbledore l'ait dit à haute voix, sans être frappé par la foudre. Remus sembla peiné, et il fixa ses mains à cette annonce.

« C'est bien fait pour ce traître », cracha Ron, encore remonté contre l'étranger de Paris.

Bill fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de parler. Les jumeaux remuèrent, mais ne parlèrent pas non plus. Il était évident que Charlie retenait ses mots, peu adaptés à cet usage.

« Cependant, annonça Dumbledore une fois que le brouhaha s'était affaibli, malgré le fait que les personnes murmuraient encore entre eux. J'ai testé les cendres, et elles ne correspondent pas à Harry. En fait… »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« Elles correspondent aux cendres d'une bûche, finit-il. »

Les quatre frères Weasley se regardèrent, prêts à éclater de rire. Harry les avait tous dupés. Il était encore en vie ! Bill sentit Fleur serrer sa main avec espoir, et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, tout en paraissant inquiet de sa sûreté en même temps.

« QUOI ? » vint la voix enragée de Ron, alors qu'il se relevait brutalement de sa chaise, la renversant en arrière. « VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QU'IL EST EN VIE ? IL NE DEVRAIT PAS ÊTRE EN VIE ! PAS APRES CE QU'IL A FAIT ! » s'écria Ron, fixant Dumbledore, comme si c'était sa faute. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. Il avait ressentit la même chose, mais il était parvenu à se contenir, pas comme Ron. Dumbledore soupira. C'était comme s'il ressentait la même chose mais qu'il était parvenu à se contenir, au contraire de Ron

« Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, Monsieur Weasley. Nous devons simplement nous tenir sur nos gardes. Assurez-vous que Le Terrier soit toujours en sécurité. Harry ignore que Sirius lui a tout légué en sa possession. Il n'essayera pas de le reprendre. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas, si tout échoue. »

Il eut un sourire réconfortant pour tous, l'étincelle continuant de briller dans son regard. Ron marmonna quelque chose comme « D'abord des hommes bizarres aux cheveux argentés, maintenant des traîtres. » quand les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent.

« Ron –cet étranger aux cheveux argentés- il devait le savoir ! C'est pourquoi il riait de nous ! Il savait qu'Harry était vivant ! Sinon il n'aurait pas ri, n'est ce pas ? » haleta Hermione, sa main devant sa bouche. « Donc ça voudrait dire qu'il est de connivence avec (1) Harry », s'écria-t-elle en regardant Ron, qui était livide, d'un air presque effrayé.

« Le connard ! Je le tuerais ! » grogna Ron, son visage rougi par la colère.

« Cheveux argentés ? » questionna Fleur, curieuse.

« Ouais, et ? Que veux-tu faire ? Le séduire ? » ricana Ron, ignorant le regard coléreux de Bill.

Ron n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Fleur, bien qu'elle ait été gentille avec lui. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait choisi Bill au lieu de lui.

« Vous étiez en France, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-elle avec prudence, ne voulant pas provoquer Ron.

Il grogna pour seule réponse.

« J'ai vu un 'omme aux cheveux argentés qui vit en France. »

Elle eut un léger froncement de sourcils, essayant de se remémorer.

« Je l'ai vu dans un club où ma sœur voulait que j'aille. »

Elle sembla nerveuse lorsqu'elle expliqua la partie suivante.

« Il était un danseur de pole-dance, et il servait aux tables aussi. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était le leadeur d'un gang appelé Shadows –Ombres en Français. C'est un gang impitoyable, et quelques uns osent faire du business avec eux. Le gang est constitué de sorciers et de moldus, et une rumeur prétend qu'il y a d'autres créatures dedans. »

Elle haussa les épaules, regardant ses mains.

« Ils disaient qu'il travaillait parce qu'il ne se voyait pas plus 'aut que d'autres personnes. Il a plus de respect et de pouvoir. Il est venu du Québec au Canada depuis trois ans, d'un gang allié. Il a environ vingt-cinq ans, a une petite amie, une enfant… Il n'est pas marié. »

Elle haussa à nouveau des épaules.

« C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais. »

« Et tu sais ça…comment ? demanda Ron suspicieusement. »

« L'ami de ma sœur en sait beaucoup. »

Elle offrit à Ron un regard imperturbable, jusqu'à qu'il brise le duel de regards.

« Hé bien, je pense...déclara Ron avec rancune, relevant sa chaise, avant de s'y rasseoir, mettant un bras autour d'Hermione qui semblait toujours inquiète. »

« Est-ce que cela signifie que nous pouvons chercher Harry ?demanda Remus, s'avançant légèrement, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. »

Bill échangea un regard avec Charlie. Harry ne _voulait_ probablement pas être trouvé.

« Nous n'avons aucune raison pour rechercher Harry, déclara Dumbledore, avec un léger froncement de sourcils désapprobateur. »

Remus se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Vrai, murmura-t-il, ses yeux se ternissant légèrement. »

Bill eut un soupir inaudible. Remus n'avait jamais vraiment guéri de la « trahison » d'Harry, et de toute manière, il doutait que Remus croyait Harry coupable. L'épreuve entière n'avait pas été facile pour le pauvre loup-garou. Sans mentionner que beaucoup de monde avait été vraiment gentil avec lui. Il s'avérait qu'il se serait dépassé pour Harry, et qu'il s'était réprimé trop longtemps. Il semblait sur le point de craquer. Bill eut un élan de sympathie, mais savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour Remus. Même avec Fleur, il doutait qu'il pourrait trouver Harry, et s'il était impliqué avec des gangs, cela pourrait être dangereux. Et il ne voulait mettre aucun d'entre eux en danger.

Il y eut une chute, et le portrait de Mme Black se mit à pousser des hurlements de toute la force des ses poumons. Le son du sortilège de Tonks, et un « Ta gueule vieille peau » n'aidèrent pas le bruit. Tonks entra en trombe, les yeux larges, ses cheveux couleur arc-en-ciel décoiffés. Une fois que Dumbledore et Molly parvinrent à faire taire Mme Black, Tonks s'assit sur la chaise où elle s'était appuyée, semblant nerveuse.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que le portrait a effrayé la pauvre petite auror ?siffla sournoisement Ron, recevant le coude d'Hermione dans les côtes et un regard noir de Tonks. »

« Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez tous savoir, dit-elle plutôt à voix basse, presque effrayée. »

Elle fixa Dumbledore, et eut un léger frisson.

« V-v-v Voldemort n'est pas mort, annonça-t-elle d'une voix aigüe, le visage livide, alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur sa chaise, la respiration tremblante. »

Il y eut un silence collectif tandis que tous les visages se détournèrent de Tonks, jusqu'au visage de Dumbledore. C'était un masque impassible.

« Êtes-vous sûre ?demanda-t-il à voix basse, brisant la tension comme de la glace. »

« Oui, répondit-elle, la peur évidente dans son regard. Les meurtres d'aurors – C'était Voldemort lui-même et ses mangemorts. »

Quelques personnes tressaillirent à la mention du nom, mais plus était horrifiés.

« Comment es-tu certaine que c'est vrai ? Nous avons trouvé ses restes… _Potter _l'a tué…dit Ron, bien que son visage était pâle. »

Tonks leva les yeux puis les rabaissa.

« Ca a été confirmé. Même Fudge l'a reconnu, déclara-t-elle doucement. Harry était innocent, murmura-t-elle, les mots atteignant à peine les oreilles des personnes les plus éloignées »

Il y eut un silence, puis un gémissement émis par Molly, alors qu'elle berçait sa tête dans ses mains.

« Il a été accusé à tord ! »

Un regard accusateur transperça Dumbledore, alors que Tonks continuait de parler.

« Il a été accusé à tord ! Comme Sirius ! Et vous ne l'avez même pas vu ! »

Sa voix s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à qu'elle crie. Elle sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux.

« Comment n'avez-vous pas pu le remarquer ? Harry n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose de tel ! Comment avez-vous pu vous détourner de lui si facilement ? »

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Même Dumbledore la regardait, atterré. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi émotive.

« Une fois que vous l'avez manipulé comme vous le vouliez pour qu'il tue Voldemort, vous avez décidé qu'il ne valait pas le risque et vous l'avez jeté à Azkaban ? Vous savez tous comment les détraqueurs l'affectent…Et vous n'éprouvez pas de remords de l'avoir envoyé dans cet endroit qui aura contribué à sa mort ? »

Elle avait murmuré la dernière partie d'une voix criarde, fixant désespérément ses mains tremblantes. Elle-même était choquée. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait laissé ses émotions prendre ainsi le pas. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et leva les yeux. Remus la regardait tristement.

« Tonks…Harry...Harry est en vie. Il n'est pas mort… Il a simulé sa mort. »

Il lui sourit légèrement, tandis que Tonks le fixait, stupéfaite.

« Il...Tu…Pas mort ?s'écria-t-elle, bondissant sur ses pieds, le sujet de Voldemort étant momentanément oublié. Le petit con ! Je le tuerai quand je le trouverai -»

Elle s'arrêta, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Donc…Personne ne sait où il se trouve… »

Elle soupira et secoua sa tête.

« Je suppose que tout le monde prend cela à cœur »

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Hé bien, nous _pourrions_ avoir une idée quant à la façon de le trouver…proposa Molly qui était la seule à s'être remise du choc. »

« Nous _devons _le trouver. Nous avons besoin de lui pour vaincre Voldemort, dit Dumbledore, en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Il ferait mieux de venir, gronda Ron, encore choqué par l'accident. »

« Vous pensez qu'il viendra ?demanda Charlie, prudemment. Après tout ce qu'il lui ait arrivé – pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Pour revivre les souvenirs de tout ce qui s'est passé ? J'en doute, déclara-t-il haussant des épaules. Ne placez pas vos espoirs trop haut. »

Il soupira.

« De toute manière, je pense que nous sommes livré à nous-mêmes pour cette guerre. »

« Il n'osera pas nous laisser seuls !s'écria Ron, se levant soudainement. »

« Pourquoi reviendrait-il ? riposta Charlie. »

Ron bafouilla quelques temps.

« C'est juste un lâche. Il a trop peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

« Calmez-vous, vint la voix de Dumbledore avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre. Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra. Je trouverai un moyen de le persuader ; mais en premier, nous devons le trouver. Ronald, Severus, je suis certain que vous réussirez ce travail. »

Il sourit, les yeux étincelant à nouveau.

« Je suis sûr que sera mieux pour lui d'être accueilli d'abord par un ami, autant que par un mentor, expliqua-t-il pour calmer les deux hommes furieux. »

« Professeur, peut-être… »

« Mr Lupin, je vous assure que ces deux là seront parfaitement capables d'accomplir leur mission. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous assure qu'ils seront aussi capables de voir Harry bientôt. »

Il sourit à nouveau, avant de disparaître dans un « pop », échappant au chaos qui commençait au « Bien » du professeur Mc Gonnagal.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'environ une semaine plus tard que les nouvelles furent apprises par la population. Dans le monde moldu et sorcier, il fut jugé non-coupable des charges. Dans le monde moldu, c'était juste une autre mort. Dans le monde magique, c'était un choc pour tous. Beaucoup pleurèrent la perte de leur sauveur, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient été convaincus qu'Harry avait été un mangemort. 

« Vous êtes de nouveau célèbre, dit Noir, un des membres du gang, alors qu'il lançait un journal à Wolf, son visage en un masque illisible. »

Curieux, Wolf déroula le papier.

**Le garçon-qui-a-trahi…Accusé à tord ?**

_Des récentes découvertes attestent que celui que tous appellent Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Trahi a été établi innocent. Donnant le pardon du Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge, en plus de celui du Directeur de l'Ecole Poudlard des sorciers et sorcières Albus Dumbledore, la société magique est informée de l'innocence de Harry Potter, une semaine trop tard. Ecrit par Rita Skeeter, de la Gazette des Sorciers._

_Suite à de nombreuses investigations et indices, les aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks ont récemment découvert que ce ne fut pas Harry Potter qui jeta le sort maudit, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé, ou un de ses loyaux mangemorts. _

_Mai si ce n'est pas le brave Mr Potter qui lança le sort, est-ce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est vraiment mort ? Ses restes avaient été trouvé, sa baguette brisée, alors qu'il fut pensé que c'était celle de Harry Potter, mais comment le Survivant aurait pu être le seul à survivre sur tant d'autres personnes? Cornelius Fudge n'a pas donné plus de détails tout comme pour l'accident, mais pour nous tous de la Gazette des Sorciers, nous vous conseillons de ne pas aller où que ce soit seul, et d'être extrêmement prudent la nuit. _

_Beaucoup pleurent la mort du Survivant, et beaucoup se demandent ce qui arrivera si le monde magique est attaqué par les loyaux de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Seront-ils capables de se protéger eux-mêmes sans l'aide du talentueux sorcier ?_

Harry fixa le journal. C'était l'article le plus étrange qu'il avait jamais lu. Pour le rendre encore plus confus, c'était Rita Skeeter qui l'avait écrit.

« Donc ils ont découvert la vérité, réfléchit Naomi, lisant par-dessus son épaule. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Shacklebolt…Tonks…ce n'est pas si surprenant que ce soit eux qui l'aient compris, dit Harry, avec une petite grimace. »

Au moins, ce n'était pas Ron. Il avait probablement caché tout cela pour sauver sa face. Il jeta le papier sur la table pour que Kai et les autres puissent lire.

Naomi aida Angel et la déposa sur ses genoux, alors que la petite fille tendait la main et attrapait un toast recouvert de miel. Elle avait seulement mordu quelque fois dedans, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement.

« Wolf, appela une personne à voix basse, alors qu'un homme était trainé à l'intérieur. Ashen a quelque chose à vous dire. »

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de l'homme qui avait parlé, avant qu'il ne lance un homme sur le sol devant Harry, qui était à présent debout, avec un visage impassible et froid.

« Je…Je…gémit l'homme, qui souffrait incontestablement de quelque chose qui était arrivé avant. »

Avec le bout de sa botte, Harry souleva le menton de l'homme et regarda son visage.

« Trahison »

Ce fut le premier mot qui sortit de sa bouche. La large pièce du pub fut silencieuse à ce mot. L'homme poussa un gémissement. Avec un coup de pied, il s'envola, retombant sur son dos. Le pied d'Harry pressa sa poitrine, une de ses mains dégainant son katana de son fourreau qui se trouvait en travers de son dos, puis appuya la lame froide contre la gorge de l'homme.

« Qu'as-tu dit ?siffla Harry, se penchant en avant, son katana interdisant tous les mouvements de la part de l'homme. »

« Personne-je le jure ! C'était -»

Crack ! Le pied d'Harry pressa contre les côtes de l'homme qui se brisèrent en un craquement sinistre et sourd. L'homme poussa un gémissement, la respiration pénible, alors qu'il tentait d'atténuer la douleur. Cela ne marchait pas tellement.

« Dis-moi, siffla Harry à nouveau. Tu sais que je ne tolère pas grand-chose, mais la trahison est la pire. »

Ses yeux étincelèrent, et l'homme commença à sangloter.

« D-d-deux p-p-personnes… I-ils étaient masqués, leu-leur v-v-visage é-était c-couvert ! »

Un autre craquement et un cri silencieux.

« Un a-avait d-des ch-cheveux r-roux et b-beau-beaucoup d-de ta-taches d-de r-rousseurs ! I-il s-s-semblait e-en c-colère ! L-l'au-autre a-avait d-des ch-cheveux n-noirs et-et gr-graisseux. I-ils m-m'ont me-menacé av-avec leurs ba-baguettes ! I-ils a-a-allaient m-me tu-tu-tuer ! »

Il poussa un cri aigu, les yeux se voilant sous la douleur.

« Pi-pitié…, gémit-il à nouveau, alors que la douleur s'intensifiait. »

Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent. Rogue, et Ron ? Mieux encore ; Ashen avait dit qu'il semblait en colère.

« Tu penses que la mort est triste ?demanda Harry, sa voix forte et froide. La mort est un soulagement. La mort est la sortie pour les lâches. La mort, siffla Harry d'une voix venimeuse, est quelque chose que tu n'auras pas tout de suite. »

Il se releva, salua Veran, celui qui l'avait amené ici. L'homme saisit un des bras d'Ashen, et l'emmena à l'extérieur, ignorant les gémissements et les cris occasionnels.

Le bruit dans le pub s'éleva à nouveau, les personnes semblaient satisfaites du châtiment. Le pub était principalement rempli de membres du gang de Wolf, mais quelques personnes alliées traînèrent, tout comme ceux qui n'étaient accepté ailleurs, mais non intéressés de faire partie d'un gang. Ils connaissaient tous les aversions de leur leader, et ils savaient tous que pour lui, la trahison était le pire péché que l'on pouvait commettre. Ils le soutiendraient, peu importe le châtiment.

Rengainant son katana, il soupira silencieusement, et se retourna vers les portes qui menaient à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il sentit la présence de Naomi, puis sa main sur son épaule. Il lui fit face, mais fut incapable de lui sourire.

« Il n'en savait pas assez pour révéler beaucoup de choses. Les autres ne sont pas assez stupides pour dire quelque chose à n'importe qui de toute manière. Ils connaissent les règles, dit Harry doucement, ne voulant pas alarmer Angel, qui errait dans la maison et qui avait été sortie de la pièce quelques minutes, alors qu'Harry s'occupait d'Ashen.

Naomi acquiesça, sa main glissant de l'épaule d'Harry pour prendre la petite main d'Angel. Lui donnant un sourire rassurant, elle se retourna, laissant Angel à son petit-déjeuner (/déjeuner pour les Québécois) abandonné. Avec une légère inclination de la tête, Harry sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la « Shadow Room ». À chaque fois que des personnes y entrent, il y en avait toujours une au moins qui n'en sortait jamais.

TO BE CONTINUED

NDA : Oui, Harry peut être cruel. Il EST le leadeur d'un gang après tout.

NDT : J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé le traduire. Reviews !

(1) être de connivence avec qqn : être de mèche avec qqn


	6. Pas si mal après tout

**Silver Shadows**

Auteur : Wolven Spirits

Traductrice : Panthere

Disclaimer :  Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ou à Wolven Spirits. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient. Je ne gagne rien du tout.

Correctice : Ptronille

**Résumé **: Accusé de meurtre, Harry se trouve condamné à Azkaban, alors que le monde sorcier se croit débarrassé de Voldemort pour toujours. Seul Harry connaît la vérité mais personne ne le croit. Trahi par ses amis, Harry découvre son héritage et disparaît de la circulation. Après le recommencement de sa vie dans un nouvel environnement, il s'aperçoit que son passé n'a pas l'intention de le laisser seul.

**Bonne lecture !!!**

« Voyons », craqua le roux exaspéré. « Nous cherchons depuis des _semaines_, et rien ne s'est présenté, hormis ce pathétique crétin qui n'en savait pas suffisamment pour nous être utile ! Je dis que nous devrions prendre Fleur pour qu'elle nous montre où sont les clubs, et juste les péter. Ils sont probablement en train de faire quelque chose d'illégal de toute manière. Mettons le ministère sur leur dos et ils n'auront aucun moyen de s'échapper. Ensuite, nous pourrons trouver tout ce que nous voulons. »

Ron haussa légèrement des épaules.

« C'est le moyen le plus simple. Il n'est probablement plus innocent d'un crime, de toute façon. »

Rogue sourit narquoisement.

« Qu'est ce qu'est ce ça ? Le meilleur auror s'emporte ? » ricana-t-il d'une voix froide (Rogue). « Il est incapable de capturer une proie si simple ? Sans mentionner qu'il est incapable de fournir de bons plans et solutions ? Il pense mettre en danger Fleur ? À nous faire montrer un club qui peut s'avérer ne pas leur appartenir et être dangereux ? Ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à une personne en partie veela dans ces endroits », railla-t-il d'une voix de velours, tandis que Ron se tortillait sous son intense regard. « La patience est simplement une des nombreuses caractéristiques que vous ne possédez pas, Weasley. En outre, ce membre de leur gang nous a dit que cet homme allait travailler demain et qu'il en était certain. »

Aucun des deux ne remarqua le léger sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de l'homme assis à côté d'eux. Un sourire de loup, un croc étincelant légèrement sous la capuche sombre qui couvrait son visage. Se levant, l'homme partit, laissant la place libre. Elle fut reprise presque immédiatement.

« Ooh, ne sommes-nous pas seuls »ronronna la femme, croisant ses minces jambes recouverts d'une courte jupe noire.

Le petit top qu'elle portait ne faisait pas grand-chose pour recouvrir ses seins, et encore moins lorsqu'elle se pencha, pour pouvoir leur faire face à tous les deux. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage pâle, contrastant avec ses yeux bleus cristal.

Rogue essayait d'ignorer le regard fixe de Ron, et le merveilleux et enivrant parfum qui semblait endormir tous ses sens en un désir onirique.

« Vous recherchez quelque chose ? » sourit-elle, faisant glisser lentement sa main sur son bras opposé, faisant sourire stupidement Ron.

« Hé bien, nous étions en train de chercher un crétin aux cheveux argentés, yeux verts, mais peu importe », dit Ron, se penchant vers elle, la reluquant.

La femme afficha un visage surpris.

« Aux cheveux argentés ? Yeux verts ? » s'exclama-t-elle, comme une enfant curieuse. « Mais pourquoi, il était assis ici quelques minutes avant que je ne vienne ! »

Elle inclina la tête avec ruse.

« Mais il a fini son travail maintenant », sourit-elle. « Vous n'obtiendrez plus de services des sa part aujourd'hui, les amis. Désolée de vous décevoir. »

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil.

« Si j'avais su que vous vouliez lui parler, je ne vous aurai pas embêté. »

Elle bailla légèrement et s'étira, ignorant les vives protestations de Ron.

« Puisque c'est ainsi, je crois que je vais vous quitter. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ron, qui était bouche bée, et sourit à Severus. Cependant, il était difficile de dire si cela avait atteint ses yeux.

« Personne n'aime les chasseurs de loups », murmura-t-elle doucement, suffisamment fort pour que seul les deux hommes entendent, bien que seul Severus l'écoutait.

Ron la fixait toujours avec nostalgie, alors qu'elle se retournait et quittait la pièce par la même porte qu'avait utilisée Wolf.

Toussant fort pour sortir l'autre de son rêve, Severus lui lança un regard noir. Ron sursauta et eut un regard coupable.

« Vous, err…Ne direz rien à Hermione…N'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement, ses yeux s'arrêtant partout sauf sur le visage du Maître des Potions.

* * *

Wolf leva les yeux de son verre plein de whisky pur feu quand Rei se dirigea vers lui.

Elle dégagea ses cheveux noirs de ses épaules, les laissant retomber sur sa taille. Il haussa un sourcil en interrogation, et elle sourit narquoisement.

« Ronald- vous dîtes que c'est son nom ? » questionna-t-elle, continuant à l'acquiescement de Wolf. « Il est marié ? » sourit-elle. Il n'a pas du tout hésité à me reluquer alors qu'il est loin de sa femme bien-aimée. »

Ses longues canines étincelèrent légèrement, tandis qu'elle montrait ses dents en un sourire sauvage. Wolf secoua sa tête.

« Il ne fallait pas t'attendre à ce qu'il ne le fasse pas », soupira-t-il, inaudible. « Donc, Rogue ne renoncera pas, et Ron ne cédera pas à cause de Rogue. Je suppose…Que je _pourrais _leur accorder une audience. Peut-être qu'ensuite, ils disparaîtront. »

Il massa ses tempes.

« On peut espérer, marmonna-t-il. »

Rei soupira.

« Je suis navrée Wolf, honey. J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes. »

Elle posa sa main sur son bras en un geste de réconfort. Il la regarda et sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Rei de la Lumière »

Il lui adressa un large sourire, la taquinant. Elle était une des premières personnes qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il était libéré d'Azkaban. Elle l'avait aidé bien plus qu'une fois. Durant un moment, ils avaient vécu une relation amoureuse, mais cela n'avait pas marché. Bien sûr, être un vampire n'avait pas aidé la situation, d'où l'ironie du nom.

« Cela sera réglé à la fin », dit-il recevant un roulement des yeux et une tape sur son bras, avant qu'elle ne sourit et ne sorte de la pièce, le laissant seul à ses pensées.

« Ils n'abandonnent pas, n'est ce pas ? » soupira Noir, tandis qu'il se glissait dans le siège à côté de Wolf. « Je pense que vous pourriez avoir de la distraction avec eux », sourit-il légèrement, ses yeux marron étincelant malicieusement, bien que Wolf sache que c'était bien plus que ça.

Wolf inclina sa tête, et était sur le point de répondre, lorsque Veran et Teren s'avancèrent. Teren était un des plus jeunes membres du gang, et n'était pas aussi impliqué dans autant d'affaires que les autres. Il était, cependant, tellement loyal que ça en devenait un défaut, et était plus que digne de confiance. Il était sympathique lorsqu'on le connaissait. Il était toujours suspicieux jusqu'à qu'il vous connaisse mieux. À seize ans, il était déjà un adepte du combat, bien que plus doué dans les bagarres de rues et les dérivés. Mais il avait quelques aptitudes en lancer de couteaux, et un pistolet à portée de main. Cependant, il les utilisait rarement.

« Donc, tu peux prendre soin d'Angel demain ? » demanda Wolf, pour seules salutations.

Teren acquiesça et sourit. Peu importe à quel point il avait l'air suspicieux, avec ses cheveux noirs couvrant ses yeux tout aussi foncés et son visage défiguré par la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur sa joue gauche, il était vraiment l'un des meilleurs baby-sitters que Wolf avait jamais rencontré.

Veran grogna pour réponse. Il était plus du genre de personne qui écoutait, plutôt que de parler.

« Merci »

Wolf inclina sa tête en remerciement. Lui et Naomi devait tous deux travailler le lendemain, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se libérer pour s'occuper d'Angel.

« Vous me devrez quelque chose », grogna Veran, faisant sourire Wolf.

« Je te revaudrais ça », répondit-il.

Veran était connu pour demander d'étranges faveurs, mais cela valait mieux de ne pas le questionner sur ses goûts. Veran était un sorcier, bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air. Malgré le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas les sortilèges les plus puissants, ses réflexes et son physique le compensaient, ainsi que sa capacité à réagir à toutes les situations. Bien sûr, il proposait parfois simplement un poker, qu'il finissait presque toujours par gagner ainsi que tout l'argent joué.

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Harry attacha la bretelle de sa à présent complète tenue, s'étirant légèrement alors qu'il se préparait pour sa future performance. Le pantalon en cuir serré était étonnamment souple, et ne risquait pas de se déchirer, et n'entravait pas ses mouvements. Avec une variété de courroies couvrant son corps, il réajusta les mailles qui recouvrait un de ses bras, collant à sa peau comme s'il était effrayé qu'il ne tombe. Repoussant ses cheveux de ses yeux, il s'avança tandis que les lumières s'éteignaient, lui laissant moins d'une minute pour se lancer dans son numéro.

Sa tête rejetée en arrière dramatiquement, un bras saisissant le poteau, l'autre à une distance d'un poing de son visage, comme s'il s'agrippait à lui-même, il se pencha, jusqu'à être parallèle avec le sol. Les lumières s'éclaircirent lentement, et une musique lente commença. Ce n'était pas comme les danses rigoureuses qu'il pratiquait la plupart du temps, mais plutôt sensuelles et séduisantes, laissant une image qui persistait dans l'esprit de ceux qui regardaient.

Il pouvait sentir la sensation brûlante dans ses muscles alors que vingt minutes passaient, puis trente, puis il atteignit son temps habituel. La musique prit fin, son corps luisait d'une fine couche de sueur, lui conférant une lueur rayonnante dans le bar empli de fumée de cigarette. Il sourit, finissant sa danse dans la même position qu'il l'avait débuté. Les applaudissements furent immenses tandis qu'il quittait la scène. Il fit un clin d'œil au prochain artiste, une danseuse exotique, qui en retour, lui adressa un sourire. Esther était son nom. Elle n'avait révélé ni son histoire ni sa culture, mais les gens la connaissaient mieux que s'ils avaient posé des questions. Même Wolf ne connaissait pas tous les détails.

Il essuya la sueur de son front, et alla se faire un brin de toilette.

* * *

« Hé bien, si ce n'est pas la danse la plus éro- er, répugnante que je n'ai jamais vu, » marmonna Ron, à un professeur de Potions mécontent. C'est vraiment dégoutant ce que les gens font de nos jours, grommela-t-il, baissant sa tête pour cacher la rougeur qui s'étalait sur son visage et plus bas.

Severus fixa l'homme rougissant. S'il n'en savait pas plus, il aurait dit que l'homme était en vérité dégoûté du danseur aux cheveux argentés. Mais il en savait plus. Bien qu'il y ait pensé plus tôt, il savait que Ron était…hé bien, excité, pour le dire joliment. Non pas qu'il était dans un meilleur état… Il se sentait inconfortable, essayant de calmer les pensées, sans beaucoup de chance. Comment une simple danse pouvait-elle produire autant d'effet ? Il avait _toujours _été froid et calme. Comment cela pouvait-il survenir si soudainement ? Il tressaillit intérieurement au jeu de mots, essayant d'attirer son attention sur d'autres préoccupations.

Une des serveuses déposa leur boisson sur la table. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux marrons étaient légèrement inclinés, lui conférant un look d'asiatique. Plutôt celui d'une descendante d'un Asiatique. Elle leur adressa un léger sourire, avant de partir, Ron l'observant presque comme s'il était affamé. Severus gémit de dégoût. Est-ce que l'homme avait si peu de moralité ?

Il fit tourbillonner d'un air absent la boisson, fixant les profondeurs du liquide, au lieu d'en prendre une gorgée.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Vous n'avez pas soif ? » murmura à son oreille une voix séduisante.

Severus se raidit quand la personne se fit savoir. Il était à mi-chemin pour sortir sa baguette, lorsqu'une main le stoppa.

« Venez maintenant. Il n'y a nullement besoin de ceci. »

Sa main désigna le léger (et plutôt embarrassant) renflement de son pantalon puis se dirigea vers celui-ci. Sa respiration se saccada au contact avec la région sensible, essayant de ne pas rougir à la sensation qu'il pouvait sentir venir de l'autre. Il aperçut des cheveux argentés, et ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement, ignorant le gloussement amusé. Il sentit l'homme se glisser dans le siège à côté de lui, ignorant le regard incrédule du très agacé traître roux.

« Qu-quoi -»

Il sentit un doigt se placer sur ses lèvres, étouffant tous les bruits futurs.

« J'ai mes sources », dit la voix douce, presque dangereusement.

Severus réprima un frisson. La prise sur sa partie sensible s'intensifia, le faisant glapir de douleur, et essayer de se débarrasser de la main qui lui causait cette douleur. Ce fut un échec.

« Vous me cherchiez », murmura l'homme froidement. « Et je crois que je peux deviner vos intentions. Vous n'étiez, après tout, pas un des favoris d'un certain garçon aux cheveux couleur corbeau. »

La vois était mortellement basse, bien qu'ils ne semblaient ne pas avoir de problèmes à l'entendre.

« Donc, vous _connaissez _Potter ! » s'exclama Ron, un sourire triomphant sur son visage.

« Il vous l'a dit ? » demanda Severus, soupçonneux. « D'un autre côté, il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugement de caractère », marmonna-t-il, ne voulant pas que Wolf l'entende.

« Un peu de…_persuasion _a été tout ce dont j'ai eu besoin », déclara Wolf doucereusement, modifiant légèrement la vérité.

Il ne pouvait pas, après tout, leur dire la vérité maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » questionna Severus brusquement.

Ron acquiesça avec conviction, bien qu'il ait plutôt l'air…avide de savoir ce qui s'était passé… La prise de Wolf s'intensifia à nouveau, faisant émettre un petit bruit de douleur à Severus, qui se voûta légèrement sous la douleur.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que quelqu'un dans votre position devrait poser », rappela Harry doucement, les yeux étincelants.

Ron, cependant, sembla penser que c'était un commentaire dont il pouvait facilement ne pas tenir compte.

« L'avez-vous blessé ? Vous l'avez fait, n'est ce pas ? C'est bien », sourit-il. « Le bâtard l'a mérité », ricana-t-il.

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour continuer, lorsqu'il dût la refermer, déglutissant nerveusement, tandis que la lame d'un katana était dangereusement tenue près de sa gorge.

« Comme je le disais », siffla le manieur de l'arme, ses yeux verts glacés. « Vous n'êtes pas en position de poser des questions. »

La température sembla perdre quelques degrés, bien que cela n'empêcha pas Ron de transpirer, alors que la lame presser douloureusement contre sa peau, coupant les quelques premières couches, pas assez pour le faire saigner, bien qu'il était un peu trop proche à son goût. De toute manière, tout ce qui était dangereux et à près de cents mètres de lui était une nuisance à son confort.

« Maintenant », menaça Wolf, « je vais le dire une fois, et une seule. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici. »

Il éleva légèrement sa voix, la laissant traverser toute la salle. Le bruit diminua lentement, et les personnes commencèrent à regarder en leur direction. Ron paraissait furieux, mais renonça face à la lame qui se tenait proche de son cou.

« Je vous suggère de partir. »

La lame se promena sur la peau et s'arrêta près de l'œil droit du roux.

« Et de ne plus jamais revenir. »

Il se releva lentement, rengainant son katana dans son fourreau qui se trouvait sur son dos. Ron le regarda comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose -ce qui aurait été vraiment suicidaire- mais fut réduit à silence par le regard du Maître des Potions. Ils se relevèrent lentement, sans rien dire, et partirent, sortant rapidement du pub maintenant silencieux, essayant d'ignorer les regards accusateurs qui les suivaient, qui leur brûlaient le dos.

Wolf ricana légèrement, avant de se retourner abruptement, se dirigeant vers le bar. Le serveur brun lui servit immédiatement une petite boisson, qu'il but d'un coup. Il poussa un léger soupir, et remercia le serveur. Naomi sourit.

« Il n'a jamais bu ce qu'il servait. »

Elle inclina légèrement la tête, souriant sardoniquement, tandis que Wolf secouait sa tête, amusé. La rencontre n'avait pas été si mauvaise que cela aurait pu être. Bien sûr, il avait eu l'avantage, ce qui aidait, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Il fit courir sa main dans sa chevelure inconsciemment, la chassant de son visage sans expression.

« Je pense que je vais partir plus tôt ce soir », soupira-t-il, bien qu'il ne laissait pas sa fatigue-mentale et physique- se montrer.

Naomi manifesta sa compréhension.

« Ce n'est pas trop chargé ce soir. Nous nous porterons bien sans toi. »

Elle l'honora d'un sourire. Il acquiesça, se releva avec grâce, avant de disparaître par les portes, arrivant dans une des nombreuses maisons qu'ils possédaient. Bien sûr, de l'extérieur, ils n'avaient l'air d'immeubles abandonnés, mais de l'intérieur, c'était une maison. Ce n'était pas luxueux, bien sûr, mais c'était assez bien pour tout le monde. Pas tout le monde ne restait toujours dans le même bâtiment, puisque les immeubles n'étaient pas assez grands pour tous les héberger, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans l'un des buildings, pour être sûr qu'ils ne s'effondraient pas, et aussi pour en prendre soin.

Harry marcha dedans, après avoir frappé le code sur la porte, pour alerter les autres qu'il n'était pas un intrus. Il fut accueilli par Teren et Veran, qui souriaient et qui le saluèrent.

« Elle vient juste de s'endormir », chuchota Teren. « Sans trop de problèmes cette fois. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. La majorité du temps, il était impossible de mettre la machiavélique Angel au lit. Mais Teren semblait avoir le « touché magique » qu'il fallait. Parfois, Wolf pensait qu'il était meilleur que lui et Naomi réunis. Il secoua la tête et eut un léger sourire.

« Merci », dit-il avec gratitude.

Il nota que Veran le regardait intensément, comme s'il était au courant de la lutte interne de Wolf. Il rencontra les yeux du plus vieux, et inclina sa tête, les coins de sa bouche se relevant étrangement, indiquant qu'il ne devait pas être inquiet. Veran parut septique puis acquiesça. Teren avait bien entendu capté cet échange, mais savait qu'il ne valait mieux ne rien demander. Veran lui expliquerait plus tard, de toute façon.

« Oh, et il y a une lettre pour vous. On me l'a donné au club, rassura Teren. Elle est sur votre bureau. »

Ils le saluèrent de la main lorsqu'ils partirent du bâtiment. Wolf acquiesça, puis monta dans la chambre d'Angel. Elle était en effet endormie, se pelotonnant à un loup en peluche, celui qu'il lui avait offert à son premier anniversaire. Les oreilles étaient un peu déchirées, mais à part ça, la peluche était encore dans un bon état. Il eut un léger sourire. Il était content qu'elle apprécie encore le cadeau.

Il se dirigea vers le lit silencieusement, dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage innocent, puis embrassa son front gentiment, avant de partir de la chambre. Il était proche de la porte, lorsqu'il entendit une vois ensommeillée appeler :

« Papa ? »

« Oui Angel ? » répondit-il doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller complètement.

« B'nuit Papa, je t'aime », marmotta-t-elle doucement, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

Wolf sourit gentiment.

« Je t'aime aussi mon Angel » dit-il à voix basse dans la chambre maintenant silencieuse.

Refermant la porte doucement, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il y avait effectivement une lettre dessus. Il s'approcha avec précaution, un sens proche du pressentiment le rendant prudent. Il atteignit le bureau avec hésitation, et prit la lettre.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lire le contenu de la lettre. Il était visible sur l'enveloppe qui était l'expéditeur. L'écriture ressemblant à une araignée indiquait simplement « Wolf, de Shadows », mais l'image terrifiante de la marque noire inscrite sur le papier ne pouvait pas être confondue…

TO BE CONTINUED

_Note de la Bêta : arf, ça énerve les fins comme ça, hein ? Hi hi hi, je vais mettre exprès trèèès longtemps pour corriger le chapitres suivants, comme ça vous me lancerez plus de légumes pourris :p A receveuse de tomates pourries, receveuse de tomates pourries et demie ! Lol_

_Je rigole._

_Le seul truc que je veux dire en m'incrustant dans ce chapitre c'est : JE T'ADORE PANTHERE ! Et : BOTHERRRRR !_

_Bisoux_

_Ptronille_


End file.
